For your entertainment!
by MXM's Holic
Summary: From the moment Matt saw this boy, he simply couldn't tear his gaze off from him, from each one of his catlike moves that were tantalizing him more and more... WEDDING GIFT FOR MY LOVELY WIFE!


_Hi everyone there! Well this is my second attempt of an English fic, so be nice please! This is also my wedding gift for my beloved and sweet fanfiction wife Beyond's WaraNingyo! She beta-ed this fic too, she's amazing! Me loves you honey! (You really have to read her fics, they are mind-blowing! Cof cof… Hack My Heart… cof cof) XD_

_Ok, I hope you like this and leave cute reviews for me!_

_Advertence: SEX! Boy-on-boy heated and frantic sex, toys and stuff… _

_Disclaimer: I do not fuckin own Death Note or any of it's characters… DAMN! OH! And I don't own this hot song by Adam Lambert "For your entertainment". DOUBLE DAMN!_

_Well… there you go…_

**For your entertainment**

The annoying music the DJ was playing was suddenly cut off followed by an unexpected darkness caused by a short-circuit that lasted just for seconds, till the laser lights were turned on touching the walls, the people and the floor while red smoke started to spread everywhere. A very familiar song started to play with stridency as all the persons in the place begun to encircle someone.

_**So hot out the box **_

_**Can we pick up the pace **_

_**Turn it up, heat it up **_

_**I need to be entertained**_**…**

Curiosity invaded him immediately, some strange feeling was making him approach the crowd to check who was entertaining all the local's concurrence.

Little by little, he cut the distance, lowering his googles and revealing his clear, bight green eyes. After pushing some people to pass, he could see the reason of the agglomeration... what had all that crowd so amused? A blond boy was there in the middle dancing in an insinuatingly provocative way, where the strip-tease tubes were. His skin was pale and he was wearing a very fitting black leather outfit. It consisted in a pair of pants that were practically stacked to his long legs, a vest that showed some of his stomach skin and his navel, and on his hands were short dark gloves.

From the moment Matt saw this boy, he simply couldn't tear his gaze off from him, from each one of his catlike moves that were tantalizing him more and more... from one moment to another, that perfect creature was running his tongue in one of the tubes while caressing it and taking it between his fingers, pretending in was something else.

The redhead felt how his blood accumulated in his face and the way the temperature went high in every inch of his body, specially in the lower parts of the teen's anatomy. That embarrassed him a fuckin lot, but it was just impossible to take his attention away from that hot body, those apparently skillful hands, that sensual mouth, from those eyes. They were deeply blue, anybody could notice them without effort even with the laser lights and the opaqueness of the place... that was a really beautiful and intense color... uncontrollable.

Suddenly, he wanted to be able to touch him, to feel him, to know how soft that skin was, how sweet those lips would taste, how fast his movements would go... how loud his groans would sound.

Without really realizing it, Matt was numb and his gaze was inevitably lost in that seductive angel. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster while the blond walked to him like a tiger, wishing in that very moment to lose his virginity with him.

_**Push the limit, **_

_**Are you with it? **_

_**babe, don't be afraid **_

_**Imma hurt you real good babe**_

He noticed how those penetrating blue orbs contacted his now uncovered and stunned emeralds as the blond approached him... sinfully moving his hips and running his hands across his own torso attractively. Matt already felt nude without his googles covering his eyes, but now it was completely different... this time he could 'feel' the way the other boy ripped his clothes off only with that daring and lustful look, that certainly anybody could escape from easily.

The owner of that pair of zephyrs took one of his hands to the middle part of his skinny leather pants and caressed the zone erotically, throwing his head back and moaning softly, then using his other hand, he took hold of a chocolate bar from one of his back pockets and unwrapped it with his teeth, each second closer to Matt.

Once they were parted by only inches, face to face, the blond took the sweet to Matt's lips, who bit it submissively half closing his green eyes because of the growing want... he didn't want that to end there. In the moment the chocolate cracked, the blue eyed teen grabbed his face and pushed the piece of candy using his tongue and gaining access in the gamer's mouth, starting to run his slender fingers on Matt's neck and torso, obtaining goosebumps and shakes from the redhead till he got to his groin and pressed his member in a firm grip over his jeans.

- Mmph... nnhm...- Matt couldn't contain the whimpers that begun to abandon him involuntarily, choking them with the blond's tongue and lips.

That beautiful mouth descended to his neck to lick and bite aggressively at the fragile area, then he started to suck on the skin for a couple of seconds and next, pulling away leaving a little thread of saliva connecting them.

- Come... dance with me...- whispered the blond in Matt's ear using a low, tempting voice.-Call me Mello...- he finished saying biting his ear lobe one more time and entwining their fingers to guide the redhead with him to the center of the dance floor. Matt hadn't noticed till that moment, that they both were the center of attention there, everyone were looking at them... admiring that the beautiful demon that ruled that Eden had chosen a new victim.

_**Let's go, it's my show,**_

_**baby, do what I say **_

_**Don't trip off the glitz **_

_**that I'm gonna display **_

_**I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed **_

_**Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name**_

Once in the middle of the dance floor the blond grabbed Matt's hips and kneeled in front of him to lick from his stomach to his collarbone above the stripped t-shirt the redhead was wearing, lightly lifting the cloth with his tongue as he went. That didn't have any other result than to turn Matt on. When he got to his feet again he wrapped one of his legs in Matt's waist and, in perfect synchrony with the beating of the music, he thrusted his hips that met with the other teen's in a low thud while his arms crossed behind the green eyed boy's neck and started to take his lips closer to his victim's ear again.

- Tell me your name...- he said with a breathy voice, almost a moan.

- M-matt...- muttered in response at the edge of fainting right there feeling his own knees threatening to let him fall between shakes.

- Do you remember my name... Matt?- whispered the blond taking advantage of another loud beat of the song to thrust his hips again pressing their bodies more insistently.

-Meh... Mello...- Matt moaned resisting the urge to plead this boy to rape him right then and there.

_**No escaping when I start **_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart **_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm **_

_**So hold on until it's over!**_

- Come with me...- he exhaled taking hold of Matt's hand and leading him to one of the VIP rooms.

A now very confused gamer found himself walking through a dark hallway, following a boy that he has just met... Mello. They kept walking together for a couple of seconds till they got to a bedroom decorated in a black and red combination. A king size bed with red covers, black expensive sheets and pillows, was placed in the middle of the room, refined oval full size mirrors were settled in every wall and at one side of the bed, was a night table and a little wardrobe. The light was diminished by a red lamp-shade centered on the ceiling. Right after they got inside the blond cupped the redhead face in his hands and roughly kissed him probing every millimeter of the other's mouth with his hot appendage. Seconds latter he pulled away and took the stripped t-shirt off Matt's upper half, and pushed him to the bed rudely, throwing his body on top of the gamer's to then, take both of the younger's wrists up with only one hand and returning to the heated kiss.

Matt could hear a metallic sound at the blond's back and, slightly opening his emerald colored eyes, he could see that the angel's right was holding a pair of silver handcuffs ready to comply it's duty of tying him to the bed's headboard.

- W-what are you doing?- he mumbled surprised.

- You'll be my sexual pet tonight...- answered Mello smiling mischievously and leaning in to bite his neck and leave another painful reddish hickey while his hands undid the grey jeans the redhead had on. Those pink soft lips descended to Matt's right nipple nipping and slightly biting it, while a sadistic smirk was placed in the blond's angel-like features.

- Ah!- whimpered Matt, pleased by this action.

- You liked it... right?- murmured Mello still smirking.

- M-more...- replied Matt closing his eyes in a pleasured expression.

Afterwards, Mello took his leather gloves off and dug his nails in the bare chest of the boy bellow him while removing his boxers using his teeth to take out his erection and touch it with the tip of his tongue repetitively, never letting go of his annoyingly slowness. He wanted to torture his new pet, till the point of hear his own name screamed by his voice.

- Ha... ngh... Mello...- Matt could perfectly perceive every drop of pain, drawn in fine red lines that went across his collarbone, chest and abdomen till his waist, contrasting with the natural porcelain pale tone of his skin. Regardless, he couldn't stop the pleasure overflowing and getting his body wet, darkening his common sense, his sanity.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you know what you got into **_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

He took Matt's member completely in his mouth without giving a second thought, and started to lick it up and down, holding with one of his hands the redhead's hips to privy him of making any thrust and with his other hand caressing his balls. It was pure punishment.

- Ah! Ahhh... I'm gonna...-

- No, you're not. You'll do it when I want you to, Matt.- demanded biting the head and smiling sadistically.

- Mello!-

_**Oh! **_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet **_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

- Shhh... this... isn't even the beginning...- purred Mello and went back to his job... which consisted on torturing his sexual slave. Matt was undeniably almost dying because of the precise movements of the blond's lips and tongue, whose hands in that moment were touching all his body, scratching him, lightly hurting him, marking his skin were his fingers passed, not once forgetting of giving him all the pleasure he possibly could with his hot, wet mouth. Though, in the moment Matt was about to reach his limit, the rhythm of those licks slowed down abruptly, not willing him to release.

- Ah... do-don't do that... ngh... ah...- Matt couldn't stand it, but neither he could easily ignore the explosion of sensations that possessed all of him.

- You're not allowed to complain... you must... handle it till the end...- murmured the blond with a mischievous smile on his angelical lips and his beautiful eyes slightly closed.- If you disobey... I'll have to _really_ punish you...- How did he controlled himself so damn well? Matt could clearly notice the arousal beneath those leather pants, but that voice continued firm, the movements he made were decidedly strong and his breath was just a little bit faster.

'_**Sall right **_

_**You'll be fine **_

_**Baby I'm in control **_

_**Take the pain **_

_**Take the pleasure **_

**_I'm the master of both_**

Mello silently stood up and walked to the wardrobe behind him and opened one of the drawers trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to emerge of his seductive mouth while he turned around after taking something from said drawer, a black prism-shaped box.

- You know what? I have something for you... could be said that... I'll use it for the first time with you.- the angel pronounced showing Matt the box still smiling in that particular way of his... that smile, even if he hated to admit it, made him go crazy from the first moment he saw it on his features.

- W-what is it?...- Matt managed to ask with a weak voice, almost moaning and trying to control his fastened breath.

- Don't hurry... you could regret it.- commented Mello while he opened the box, and the first thing he extracted from there was a silver remote controller. He left it on the bed to look for the other object the box contained... a black consoler.

The redhead's eyes widened with something more than just surprise when Mello approached him more and more with parsimony and sufficiency.

- W-what are you planning... to do with that?- the boy inquired a little bit scared but imminently curious... the blond knelled in the mattress and started to part the green eyed teen's legs without hearing a complain.

- You know it...- hissed said blond closing the distance with his pet enough to travel his inner thigh with his tongue, making him shiver.

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**not your mind**_

_**Let me into your soul**_

_**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**_

Then, with sensuality and eroticism, Mello introduced the consoler in his own mouth and begun to getting it lubed in saliva just in front of Matt, who parted his lips but held a moan at that sight and felt how his own member craved for that divine attention... claiming for that blessed and sinful mouth to suck him rather than that plastic toy. From an instant to another, the blond haired boy leaded his mouth to Matt's entrance, used his tongue to lubricate the zone leaving the redhead without breath and not even advising, he introduced with a firm and strong movement, the consoler in Matt's body, making him to contract all his muscles.

- Ah! Wait! M-mello... ngh...- screamed Matt tensing all of his muscles and trying, in vane, to escape from the pair of handcuffs that kept him tied to the bed.

- I can't wait... I can't control myself any longer...- exhaled Mello close to his lips at the time he reached the remote and pressed the level 2 button.

- Ha... a-ahhh...- it was impossible for the prisoner to contain those whimpers when he felt the vibrations and moves of that toy inside him. He wanted in that very moment, to be able to free his wrists and masturbate, while Mello watched him with lust and caressed his own body breathing hardly and groaning aphoristically.

On the other side, he enjoyed every action from the red haired boy in front of him, fighting with all his strength to brake free, moaning and repressing screams biting his lips, closing his eyes and slightly opening them from time to time, to show those green irises fogged by pain and pleasure, some of his red strands wet and stuck to his forehead, the way he spread his legs even more in an fruitless attempt to calm the suffering. He wanted more, more of that sexiness his uke radiated subconsciously, so he took the tiny remote again and pressed the level 5 button... the last one.

Matt let out a very loud scream when he felt how the intensity and velocity on the moves. increased brusquely. But suddenly, something happened... the tip of the consoler touched his sweet spot, making him buck his hips in a violent thrust, arching his back and then falling again on the mattress while closing his eyes tightly and squirming convulsively.

_**No escaping when I start **_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart **_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm **_

_**So hold on until it's over**_

- Mello... ah... M-mello... take this thing... out of me... god...- begged the redhead with tears falling from his pleading emerald eyes, giving them a divine brightness.

The blond ignoring the begs, put his body on top of the redhead's again, leaned in, and took one of his nipples between his teeth and bitted it smiling while his right hand reached for he other and lightly twisted it at the same time his tongue toyed with the one on his mouth making Matt shout out in pain, watching his chest rise and fall because of his rushed breathing. Mello wasn't up to being gentle.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you know what you got into **_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

- Take it easy... this isn't the best part yet... be a good boy for a couple of seconds more.- ordered with the most soft and velvety voice he could manage, catching his lips in another heated kiss slowly moving his hands trough his body in an attempt of calming him down. He ran his fingers softly on every reddish mark he made in the redhead's milk-white skin, then inclined his head to catch Matt's left ear lobe between his lips and licking it to whisper- Now, feel me... every time I push the consoler in you... pretend it's me... penetrating you...-

After anticipating this, the blond made the first move of his evil and perverted plan, taking the gadget in his right hand and roughly shoving it in Matt.

- Mello!.. ahh... ngha...- he felt another sharp pain, parting his body in two joined by another delirium explosion.

- Does it hurts?- asked the blue eyed teen, pushing one more time the consoler with his hand, now giving a thrust with his hips.

-No... ha-ah... god... come on... d-do it again!- begged Matt without resisting anymore. The angel repeated his movement again an again, gaining beautiful whimpers and groans from his uke's voice. Then, their lips collided once more in rushed and urgent touches between their tongues. When Mello pulled away to breath, he left Matt begging for more.

- I-it's... enough...- muttered Mello taking the consoler out of Matt and placing himself between Matt's legs.- I'm going in...- he added with an excessively hot tone of voice and starting to slip into Matt with a killing slowness, feeling the way he contracted his walls and letting out a sweet and long moan.

- A-ah... ngh... move...- he demanded suffering by the delicateness and slowness of his actual torture, that seamed to be much worst than the others.- M-move now please!- he groaned moving his hips to initiate the thrusts, craving for more friction.

The blond started to move but that was not precisely what Matt wanted. He was greeted with slow, deep penetrations; keeping a torturous contact with his prostate till the point of making him go insane... it was killing him.

- Harder! God... g-go deeper... mmmmh...- exclaimed Matt trying to escape again from the handcuffs and opening his legs even wider.

- Ngh... you are... ha... tight...- replied Mello starting to move his body in a more constant rhythm.

- F-faster... faster...- begged Matt with laboured breathing.

_**Oh! **_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet **_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

The rhythm of the thrusts gained an almost frantic piece. At this point both of them moaned loudly without any sort of repression, in every move.

The blond's hips collided with the redhead's thighs while all he could do was press is fingers in the bed's headboard and closed his eyes tightly arching his back... Mello could feel his orgasm very close and started to pump Matt in synchrony with his movements.

The other boy opened his eyes slightly, noticing Mello's face, all wet with sweat, a couple of golden strands stuck to his gorgeous and blushed cheeks and forehead, hip lips pressed in fine line pronouncing his moans in long M's till finally part his lips to say Matt's name in the most beautiful of the sounds and throwing his head back to show his delicious neck.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you like what you see? **_

_**Oh! **_

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!**_

- Ah! Mello!- that was all he could manage to say in face of the orgasmic sight the blond gave him, sending him to the sky, making his muscles to contract around Mello's erection for the last time... both consummated their pleasure screaming, then they collapsed on the mattress heavily with their bodies covered in sweat.

A second before closing his eyes completely, he heard a metallic sound in the now dark room... the handcuffs were being removed from his writs. Then, just before he lost his conscience, Matt felt Mello's member slipping out of his entrance in a delicate motion... after that, everything went dark.

_YAY! Did you guys liked it? If so, please leave a review!*puppy eyes* all you have to do is press the button below this crappy author note…_


End file.
